freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Julia Munberk
Julia Munberk is a third-year student at Genetics Germany (Known as Panzer) and the rank #1 of all third-year pandoras in Germany. She is one of the world's top five strongest Pandora, ranking at #3. Background Known as the Maverick (異端児, Itanji), she is the first-ranked strongest third-year student from Germany, whose "Sonic Wave" attack can send long-distance omnidirectional shock waves. Her Volt Weapon is a Stigma Satellite System, much like Elizabeth Mably's, which uses omnidirectional shock waves instead of homing beams and looks similar to a pair of metal sickles. Appearance Julia has medium-length dark indigo hair set into a ponytail, with several bangs covering her forehead and strand-bangs covering her cheek. Her uniform consists of an open Genetics blazer with a white button-up shirt revealing a well-endowed bust size. She wears a choker around her neck and has deep amber-coloured eyes. Personality Not much is known about Julia's behaviour apart from her being silent and emotionless throughout the conversation Charles and Chiffon Fairchild held. During the E-Pandora's escape, she is shown to have a very serious attitude, her speech similar to that of an android as she analyses the situation. Story E Pandora Project Arc Julia makes her first appearance when Charles Bonaparte confronts Elizabeth Mably and Roxanne Elipton. She is seen alongside Charles however refrains from adding any context to their conversation. E Pandora Rebellion Arc Later in the story Julia is ordered to eliminate any retaliating E-Pandora and Pandora who try to escape the facility. During Satella's confrontation with Amelia Evans a E-Pandora is smashed through a wall next to them by Julia, the E-Pandora is enraged by Julia and confronts her head on, only to be stopped by Julia slicing off her leg with one of her shock-waves. Just before Julia attempts to end the E-Pandora's life, she is stopped by Sattelizer, who wants information from the E-Pandora, Julia being uncooperative with this is assaulted by a seemingly enraged Satella, however in their brief confrontation Julia manages to easily dodge and avoid both Satella`s and Rana`s attacks; injuring the two of them in the process. Their fight is suddenly stopped when Cassie Lockheart interferes. The fight between the two ends when a Nova (Amelia) suddenly appears within the base. As she fights Cassie, at first she is unable to keep up with Cassie's Quadruple Accel. However, she brings out her Volt weapon, a SSS-type, which releases sonic waves in every direction and making it impossible for even Cassie to outrun her attacks. Nova Clash 11 Arc Julia aids the Chevalier defeat two of the three Novas. She cooperates with Cassie Lockheart, deflecting the Nova's attacks while Cassie finishes the Nova off. The stoic Pandora is silently impressed by her opponent's performance. "So this is your true strength," she thinks to herself as the Unknown Type Nova falls. Abilities As being one of the top 3 strongest ranked Pandoras across the world, she possess a wide array of techniques and moves. The most notable of these, is her ability to create omnidirectional shock waves from a mere flick of her arms. These waves powerful as they are, being able to decimate Satella's Volt Weapon with just one hit and easily being able to slice off a leg from an E-Pandora. Julia also appears to be a Tempest Turn master. As she is able to instantly create two copies of herself and attack a charging Rana Linchen from two different angles, in contrast to her starting point.Even with Cassie Lockheart's "Unavoidable Quadruple Accel", Julia was still able to cut off Cassie's arm. During her fight with Cassie, she reveals that her Volt Weapon can release Mach 3 (approx. 1020.87 m / seconds) sonic waves in every direction, much faster than Cassie's Quadruple Accel, Mach 2 (680.58 m / seconds). Relationships Her Limiter is unknown as of yet. Trivia *'Julia' is the fourth German Pandora introduced in the series. *In German, Panzer (the name of Genetics Germany) means "tank". *Her moniker, 'Maverick', means a very independent person, both in thought and action. This probably stemmed from her independence from Volt Weapon, only using it in critical situations. Category:Character